The Halloween Hitch
by blossom2013
Summary: Sofia makes a choice that rubs one of her friends the wrong way. Happy early Halloween


The Halloween Hitch

At Royal Prep, Vivian was holding court.  
"My family's having an All Hallow's Eve ball, and everyone's invited!" She declared.  
"Do we get to wear costumes?" Amber asked.  
"Of course." Vivian nodded.  
"Brilliant!" James cheered. "Can't wait!"

"The party starts at six o'clock sharp." Vivian smiled. "Try not to be late!" Sofia frowned. She had promised to go trick-or-treating with Ruby and Jade, but she didn't want to hurt Vivian's feelings. This was the first time the formerly-shy princess was actually throwing a party, and she didn't want to disappoint her by not attending. After school, Sofia had returned to the castle. She was approached by Miranda soon after. Dinner

"Sofia, is there something wrong?" Miranda asked. Vivian is throwing a party, and I don't want to disappoint her by not showing up." Sofia added. "But I always go trick-or-treating with Ruby and Jade on Halloween, and I don't want to disappoint them either."

"I see." Miranda nodded. "I want to go trick-or-treating with Ruby and Jade, like we do every year." She declared. "But I also don't want to miss Vivian's first party. What should I do?" "It's always hard, having to choose between friends." Miranda sighed. "I'm afraid I won't be much help here, Sofia." "I just wish I could do both things." Sofia sighed. "But there isn't enough time." "Whatever choice you make, I'm sure it'll be the right one." Miranda smiled. "No matter who you choose to be with, the other will understand." "You really think so?" Sofia asked. "Of course." Miranda nodded. "That's what friends do." "Thanks, mom." Sofia smiled. "So, what are you going to do?" Miranda asked. "I'm going to sleep on it." Sofia declared. "Then make my decision tomorrow." "Okay, then." Miranda smiled. "Good night." "Good night, mom." Sofia beamed.

The next morning, Sofia woke up, having finally made a decision. 'I'll talk to Ruby and Jade after school.' She thought. 'I'll tell them I can't go trick-or-treating with them this year. They'll understand... right?' Sofia was so lost in thought, she almost bumped into Amber on the way to breakfast. "Looking forward to Vivian's party?" Amber asked. "I know I am." "Me too!" James added. "And me." Sofia smiled, though she wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to Ruby and Jade. At Royal Prep, everyone was talking about Vivian's party; What they'd be wearing, what food and entertainment there would be, but Sofia just wanted the day to be over so she could talk to Ruby and Jade. "Sofia, are you okay?" Vivian asked. "You look a little preoccupied. "Oh, it's nothing." Sofia declared. "I'm really looking forward to your party, by the way." "Me too." Vivian smiled. "It's my first party. I hope everything goes okay." "I'm sure it will." Sofia nodded. "Thanks, Sofia." Vivian beamed. "I'll see you there." "Yes, you will." Sofia smiled.

When school ended, Sofia caught up with James and Amber. "Tell mom and dad I'm going to the village, okay?" She told them. "Sure, Sofia." Amber nodded. As Sofia dashed off, James watched. "Why's she in such a rush?" He asked. Over in the village, Sofia was making her way to Ruby's house. "Okay, just tell them the truth." She told herself. "And they'll understand." On arrival at Ruby's home, Sofia saw that Jade was there too. "Hi, girls." She smiled weakly. "You okay, Sofia?" Ruby asked. "You look a little funny." "Listen, about this year's trick-or-treating?" Sofia said nervously. "I can't go with you this year" "What?!" Jade gasped. "How come?" Ruby asked. "well, princess Vivian is having her first party tonight, and I told her I'd be there." Sofia explained. "Fine, Sofia." Jade said dully. "Go be with your royal friends. Never mind us, your lifelong friends." "It's not like that, Jade!" Sofia protested. "Whatever you say." Jade huffed. "Have fun not trick-or-treating." Jade left the house in a huff. "Jade, wait!" Sofia called. "Ohh... I was hoping she'd understand." "Let me talk to her, Sofia." Ruby smiled. "Mom, I'm going over to Jade's!" "Okay!" Helen called. "Just be back by dinner!" "I will!" Ruby called. "You just leave this to me, Sofia." Ruby went over to Jade's house. "What do you want, Ruby?" Jade demanded. "What you said to Sofia wasn't very nice, Jade." Ruby told her. "She already felt bad about not trick-or-treating with us, and you made her feel worse." "Then we're even." Jade huffed. "Because she made me feel bad by choosing her fancy royal friends over us." "You know Sofia's not like that." Ruby shot back. "And besides, we always go trick-or-treating. Missing it for one year won't hurt." "Well, it hurt me." Jade frowned. "I'm not talking to Sofia until she apologises." "Jade..." Ruby sighed. "And not a moment sooner." Jade added. Knowing Jade was adamant, Ruby left in defeat.

Ruby returned to her house. "Well?" Sofia asked. "She's still mad." Ruby shrugged. "And she won't talk in till you apologise for 'choosing the royals over us'." "Oh, I wish I had a sister." Sofia groaned. "Then we could split up, do both things, and everyone would be happy. Well, I have to go home now. See you later." "Bye, Sofia." Ruby nodded. Back at the castle, Miranda was waiting to greet Sofia. "Ah, Sofia. "She smiled. "Did you talk to Ruby and Jade?" "I did." Sofia sighed. "And?" Miranda urged. "Ruby took it well, but Jade got mad." Sofia explained. "And now Jade won't talk to me!" Sobbing, Sofia ran up to her room, flopping onto the bed. "I won't apologise to Jade until she apologises to me first." Sofia declared. "After all, I did it first the last time." When dinner time came, Sofia trudged down to the dining room. She glumly ate her food in silence. "Sofia, are you okay?" Roland asked. "I'm fine, dad." Sofia said dully. "Just great." "Well, I hear your friend Vivian is throwing an All Hallow's Eve party." Roland pressed on. "That sounds like fun, doesn't it?" "It sure does." Sofia said listlessly. "Is something, Sofia?" Roland asked. "Sofia had a disagreement with her friend Jade this afternoon." Miranda explained. "Oh, that's too bad." Roland sighed. "But I'm sure you can make things up. You are best friends, after all." "I hope so, dad." Sofia sighed. A few days ago, Sofia thought she'd be waking up on the day of All Hallow's Eve full of excitement, but now she was so depressed.

"Don't worry, Sofia." Amber smiled. "You'll have so much at fun at the party, you won't even care about Jade." Sofia didn't answer. After dinner, she went back to her room, where Clover was waiting to greet her. "Hey princess, what's wrong?" He asked. Sofia quickly explained. "What am I going to do?" Sofia sniffed. "I want to go to Vivan's party" but i want to make things right with Jade." "Hey princess, don't cry." Clover told her. "You'll find a way. You always do." "Thanks, Clover." Sofia smiled. "Time I went to school. I need to talk to Vivian." "You go, princess." Clover smiled. At school, Sofia walked up to Vivian. "Vivian, I'm afraid I can't go to your party tonight." She declared. "What?" Vivian asked. "Why?" "It's... complicated." Sofia shrugged. "Tell me." Vivian suggested. "I'll understand, I swear." With a heavy sigh, Sofia explained everything. "So you see, as much as I want to come, I can't." She added. "I'd be too busy worrying about Jade to have any fun." "I see." Vivian mused. "Have you thought about inviting Ruby and Jade to the party?" "What?" Sofia asked. "Would that be okay with your parents?" "Of course it would." Vivian smiled. "It's my party, after all, and a pair of village girls might pep things up a little. I never wanted to make you choose, Sofia, so why not have the best of both worlds?" "Thanks, Vivian!" Sofia smiled. "I'll let them know right after school!"

After school, Sofia rushed off to Dunwitty. "There she goes again." Amber sighed. Sofia made her way to Jade's house. Ruby was there too, once again trying to make her see sense. "I have some good news." Sofia declared "Have you came to apologies?" Jade asked bluntly. " Jade, that isn't nice!" Ruby admonished her. "I talked to Vivian, and she said I can bring you both to the party as my guests." Sofia explained. "What do you say, Jade?" "Why would I want to go to that dumb party?" Jade huffed. "Please?" Sofia pleaded. "I couldn't have a good time without both of you." "You just don't got it, do you, Sofia?" Jade asked. "This is the one night we can dress up and have fun together, just the three of us, like we used to." "I know." Sofia nodded. "Vivian really wants you and Ruby at the party." "Really?" Jade asked. "Yes." Sofia nodded. "You know, we might actually have time to do some trick-or-treating before the party." Ruby suggested. "You're right, Ruby." Sofia realised. "We'll have almost an hour before the party! What do you think, Jade? Can we do both?" "Well..." Jade thought. "Please?" Sofia begged. "Okay, let's do it." Jade smiled. "Great!" Sofia cheered. "I'll go home, change into my costume, and meet you back here." She hugged Jade. "Thank you, Jade!" "You're welcome." Jade smiled. "I'm glad we're all friends again." Ruby joined in the hug. After a quick dash to the castle and back, Sofia (Dressed like a dove) joined Ruby (teddy bear) and Jade (lion) in their trick-or-treating. They managed to get quite a haul in the limited time they had, dropping the spoils off at Ruby's before going to Vivian's. The party had already started by the time they arrived. "Wow." Ruby gasped as she entered the room. "It's huge!" "Nice decorations." Jade said, noting the cobwebs and pumpkins. "Hi, Sofia." Vivian (dressed as a turtle) smiled. "And you must be Ruby and Jade. It's so nice to meet you." "Hi!" Ruby smiled. "Hello." Jade waved. "I hope you enjoy the party." Vivian smiled. It was an interesting experience for Ruby and Jade. Though they got a few funny looks from some of the more snobbish royals, they really had fun there. "Thank you, Sofia." Jade smiled. "And I'm sorry about before." "That's okay." Sofia smiled. "It all worked out in the end, didn't it?" "It sure did!" Ruby hugged them both. It had been a trying few days for Sofia, but she had learned that she wouldn't always have to choose between friends; Sometimes, she would be able to accommodate both.

The End.


End file.
